parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof and human style of "Rugrats In Paris: The Movie". Cast: *Tommy Pickles - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Chuckie Finster - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Wa-Wa the Bear - Good Luck Bear (Care Bears) * Angelica Pickles - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) * Cynthia - Barbie (Toy Story 3) * Coco LaBouche - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jean-Claude - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Phil & Lil Deville - Lincoln and Lynn Loud (with Lori Leni Luna Luan Lucy Lola Lana Lisa and Lily Loud as Extras) (The Loud House) * Kimi Finster - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Dil Pickles - Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Susie Carmichael - Lilo (Lilo & Sitich) * Chaz Finster - Kristoff (Frozen) * Kira Finster - Anna (Frozen) * Stu Pickles - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Didi Pickles - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Drew Pickles - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Charlotte Pickles - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Betty Deville - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Howard Deville - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Spike - Balto * Reptar as Himself * Lou Pickles - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Lulu Pickles - Fran Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Fifi - Jenna (Balto) * Robo-Snail as Himself * The Wedding DJ - Timon (The Lion King) * Mr. Yamaguchi - Woolie The Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * The Princess - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Grandpa Boris - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Minka - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 & 3) * Lucy Carmichael - Pocahontas * Randy Carmichael - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Sumo Wrestler Singers - Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Ninja Security Guards - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Chef - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Street Cleaner - Rover Dangerfield * Wedding Singer - Elsa (Frozen) Gallery Sherman 92929292029.png|Sherman as Tommy Pickles S1e16 dipper will take room.png|Dipper Pines as Chuckie Finster NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Angelica Pickles YZMA.png|Yzma as Coco LaBouche Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Chester V.jpg|Chester V as Jean-Claude Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Phil Deville The Loud House LynnJr Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Lil DeVille Lori.png|Lori Loud, Leni.png|Leni Loud, Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud, Luan Loud Joking.png|Luan Loud, The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeonsmile.png|Lucy Loud, Lola and Lana as Frog and Grasshopper.png|Lola Loud & Lana Loud, Lisaloudglad-dinosaur-clipart-31647.png|Lisa Loud Lily-web-desktop.png|and Lily Loud as Extras (Phil Deville & Lil Deville) Penny Peterson is on the run.png|Penny Peterson as Kimi Finster Boo2.png|Boo as Dil Pickles Lilo-Pelekai.jpg|Lilo as Susie Carmichael Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Rugrats in Paris movie-spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART